


khâzash

by pen_ultimate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_ultimate/pseuds/pen_ultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>khâzash — n., khuzdul for brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	khâzash

"Fíli! Fíli, wait!"

The blond dwarf snorted. He stood atop the small hill, watching his younger brother laboriously climb up. The Shire's rolling hills seemed to be much more cheerful and peaceful than the harsh, snowy wilderness of Ered Luin. "Come on, Kíli!" he called, smiling. "If you cannot climb a simple hill, you will not be able to climb mountains on our journey!"

"I'm hungry, that is all," Kíli said defensively. He finally reached Fíli and punched his arm. "How long will it be until we reach our burglar's house?"

Fíli squinted towards the general direction of their destination. There were lights in the distance, flickering happily in the night. "Not much longer now," he said. "Just a bit down the road. Gandalf said it is the first hill with the round, green door."

" _Round_ ," Kíli muttered in disbelief. "Hobbits are such strange creatures. What is the point of having a round door?"

The two walked off the hill and down towards the main road. To fill the empty night air with something other than the stamping of their boots, Fíli started whistling an old song Dís used to sing to them. It brought back memories of blankets, a warm fire, and hot milk. Kíli joined in for a few notes, but then his whistling faltered.

"Fíli..."

Fíli stopped whistling, his concern peaking. His brother rarely sounded worried. "Hm?"

"Do you think we will see Mother again? Soon?"

Suddenly, Fíli caught a glimpse of his baby brother again, a tiny ball of energy who was unafraid of the world. But Fíli knew. Despite all of the courage the two brothers could muster together, he knew that the journey to reclaim Erebor was an adventure. Adventures were tricky things. They could give glory, honor, and riches — or desolation.

A creeping sense of apprehension started to cloud Fíli's mind, but he shook his head. He didn't need to think of this right now. Instead, Fíli laughed and clapped Kíli on the back. "Don't be silly," he rebuked, "Uncle Thorin has promised to keep us safe, though I doubt we will need saving on this journey."

Kíli nodded, smiling, and Fíli relaxed. His brother would be fine — a little reluctant to leave home, perhaps, but wholly excited to see the world.

"Do you remember when I was too young to say your name?" Kíli asked, out of the blue.

Seemed like old memories were both of their minds. "Yes, and you called me 'Fee'," Fíli said, rolling his eyes. "I got angry and I started calling you 'Kiwi'."

"Don't be so angry,  _Fee_ ," Kíli smirked, punching his brother in the shoulder again. "We will be eating soon enough. Didn't Gandalf say there would be food? In fact, that looks like our burglar's house over there!" He pointed a finger at a hill with a round, green door. "Let's race each other there! Hold on — " Kíli looked over at his brother, with an inquisitive expression on his face. "What's our burglar's name anyway?"

The name of  _Baggins_  was on his lips, but Fíli decided to play a little prank on his brother. "Mr. Boggins," he said, and smirked as he watched Kíli's silhouette sprint towards the hobbit hole. After all, it had been quite some time since he was last able to play a prank on Kíli. Maybe there would be time for more during the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> For Chris. You'll always be the Fíli to my Kíli.


End file.
